a lost lamb
by Jacobdraco
Summary: Carlisle and Esme find a little girl alone in the forest covered in blood when out hunting. They take Tia in, not knowing she's Sam Uley's niece. What happens when they do find out? Read on to see. . .
1. Chapter 1

A Lost Lamb chapter one

* * *

Carlisle and Esme find a little girl alone in the forest covered in blood when out hunting. They take Tia in, not knowing she's Sam Uley's niece. What happens when they do find out? Read on to see

I was hunting with my wife when we heard the soft cry of a child. Without looking at one another, we took off running, concerned for the child. As we neared the crying though, the scent of blood fell over us like a curtain. Shock hit me in the face when I saw the child, a small girl covered in blood from head to toe. Carefully as to not scare her, Esme and I walked over to her. Esme picked the girl up, holding her breath to block out the scent of blood.

"Shh," I cooed. "It's okay honey, I just want to help you. I'm a doctor. What's your name?" I ask. She pouts her lip, the dried blood crusting in smears on her cheeks.

"Tia," she mumbled. Smiling at the two year old, Esme started to wipe away some of the blood.

"Well Tia, I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and our family. Where is your family?"

"My mommy told me to stay here and she left me here." She says

"Do you think she was abandoned?" Esme whispered.

"Why are you in covered blood?"

"My daddy change to wolfy -he got into a fit- and I got spwashed." She says as she begins to cry.

"What happened?" Asked Esme.

"I don't know." Wailed Tia.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked softly.

"A wong time." Said Tia, sniffling.

"How about we take you home with us? Would you be okay with that?"

Tia nodded. I noticed that she was holding a toy wolf that was dark as night.

We decided to take her home. Upon reaching the house, we cleaned her up, fed her, and put her to bed.

"She seems like such a wonderful little girl. Who would leave their child out in the woods covered in blood?" Rambled Esme.

"She said her daddy changed right?" Asked Esme after a while.

"Yeah..." I said.

"The only thing that changes around here are the wolves!" She yelled.

"But the pack wouldn't have left her out there, especially not in our grounds covered in blood." I reminded her.

"Yes that's right, but they have other families and family members and more than one pack so any wolf out there could be her dad and/or her mom." She says.

I couldn't believe it, but she had to be right. But why leave her, and why leave her covered in blood?

"Do you think we should contact the pack?" She asked me quietly.

"Not yet." I told her. "Let's give her some time to adjust, and see if we can get some more information out of her."

That night the poor little girl had the most fitful sleep. She tossed and turned, moaned and groaned, whined and cried. It broke my dead, un-beating heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tia woke up crying. I got up from my chair, but Esme stood up and ran faster up the stairs before I had a chance. My adopted children looked at me.

"Who is that?" They asked in unison.

"We were out hunting yesterday, and found a two year old little girl. She said that her name was Tia. Esme and I think she was abandoned, her father is a wolf." I said.

Edward looked shocked, but just then Esme walked down carrying Tia, who was clutching her toy wolf.

"Oh my God, she's so cute!" Rosalie exclaimed, rushing over to them.

"Tank you." Tia said politely.

I can tell Edward listened to Tia thoughts. "Carlisle, she has an uncle in the pack at La Push." He whispered, too low for her to hear.

"Tia, honey, I like your wolf. Is your dad that color, or someone else in your family?" I asked her gently.

She nodded, "I's my unca Sammy."

"Oh my God." They said unison.

"Tia, are you hungry?" Esme asked her.

"Wes, pwease." Tia answered.

"Bella, would you mind calling the pack?" I asked Bella while Esme got Tia something to eat in the kitchen.

**Sam POV**

I was walking around in my wolf form, and I smelt blood. I followed it only to stop dead. There I saw lying in a pool of blood my brother Nick. I was almost crying as I tried not to look at my brother.

I just hope my niece is okay. Fucking leeches. It had to have been them. Who else could have done it?

Jacob had phased when Bella called, asking us to meet her and the rest of the leeches at the border.

I howl.

_Yes boss they ask_

_The Cullen's want to meet us at the border_. When we got to the border the Cullen's and Bella are already there

"Sam, can we talk to you in your human form? Please." The head of the vampire coven said. I walked behind a tree to phase back to my human form.

"Yes what is it?" I look behind me at Jake. "Jake phase back too."

"Yesterday Esme and I, were feeding when we heard crying. We found a little girl covered in blood from head to toe. She said she knew you Sam. She had this with her." Doctor vampire said. Showing me a wolf toy that looked like me and then it hit me that it was the wolf I gave my niece when she was first born.

"That's my niece Tia's toy. Where is she? Is she okay?" I asked, quickly. Worry clouding my mind.

"Rosalie." He said, turning towards her. She placed a gently kiss on the top of Tia's head before stepping forward and handing her to me. I picked her up and placed her on my hip giving her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"This was with her too"Vampire doctor said handing a disney princess backpack

"Thank you. Are you okay Tia?"

"Sammy! I missed you." Tia said, kissing his cheek.

"Yes it is me, baby girl." I cooed, stroking her cheek lightly.

"Yes, she's okay- just scared" Vampire doctor said

"I think there is another pack, Sam." Vampire doctor said.

"Me too or there's more vampires." I said

"I sweepy." Tia said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Shh, you can sleep now baby girl. I'll look after you." I start to gently rock her to sleep.

"We should get going. Thank you. Bye Cullen's." I said.

"You're welcome. She's a very sweet little girl." Esme said, with a look of adoration on her face.

I carried Tia back to my house on my back. After I turned back into my wolf form. So I could hear my pack.

_'She is such a cutey Sam._' Jacob thought.

_'Thank you Jacob.'_

_'What do you think Emily will think of Tia?'_ Embry said

_'She won't mind she is going live with us from now on. I will not give her to that fucking poor excuse for a mom. I hate her mom._' I said.

_'Why?'_ Embry asked.

_'She is bitch to both of them.' _I said.

* * *

A/N Please R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

I walked inside my house with Tia in my arms still asleep and the pack was behind me following me in. I saw the pack sit down at the table.

"Emily, can you come in here? I have someone I want you to meet." I called out.

She walked into the room. When she saw Tia a smile spread across her face.

"Hello Sam, who's this?" She asked.

"Emily this is my niece Tia. She's two years old. She's gonna be living with us from now on. I'll explain later." I said.

"She's so cute." I walked into living room and lay Tia on the couch.

I open the backpack to find four diapers, wipes named Huggies and her blanket nick give her when she was first born. Her pink pacifier, a sippy cup, a couple bibs and the pink bear I give her on her first birthday.

"Em, grab a pen and a bit of paper. Start writing a list of things we need to get." I said, watching her get and go into the kitchen.

"What do we need for her?" She asks me.

"Diapers, Huggies wipes, baby oil, diaper bag, crib, changing table and clothes. Footie pajamas - Cats and dogs on them, maybe ducks - shirts, pants, a few dresses, and maybe a skirt or two." Emily said before I had a chance, writing furiously.

"What else?" She said, tapping the pen against her chin.

"Baby gates, playpen, toys, bath toys, shampoo and conditioner, baby bath towels, another sippy cup, bowls, bottles, toddler food, more bibs, and nut free snacks. she has a nut allergy" I said

We both heard babbling,and walked over to Tia, she looked at me opening and closing her fists. I pick her up and hold her against my chest, gently rocking her side to side.

"Shh shh it's okay baby girl. I got you. I have someone I want you to meet. Would you like to meet her?" I cooed. She nodded.

"Tia this is your aunt Emily." I said turning her towards Emily.

"Hi Em." Tia said to her smiling a toothy grin.

"Hi sweetie." She said, while gently stroking Tia cheek.

Tia looked around seeing the pack as they all walked into living room.

"Down." She said. I put her down and she crawled over to Leah. She climbed up beside her on the couch and sat on her lap. She looked up surprised. She looked over at me, silently asking what to do. I just smiled and nodded at her.

"Um...hi?" She asked.

"What's you name?" Tia asked looking up and smiling at her.

"Leah." She said smiling back down at her.

"Hi LeLe You pwetty." She said to her. I sat down on one of the couches. I see Tia getting off Leah's lap.

She crawled over to Paul who is sitting I walked inside my house with Tia in my arms still asleep and the pack was behind me following me in. I saw the pack sit down at the table.

"Emily, can you come in here? I have someone I want you to meet." I called out.

She walked into the room. When she saw Tia a smile spread across her face.

"Hello Sam, who's this?" She asked.

"Emily this is my niece Tia. She's two years old. She's gonna be living with us from now on. I'll explain later." I said.

"She's so cute." I walked into living room and lay Tia on the couch.

I open the backpack to find four diapers, wipes named Huggies and her blanket nick give her when she was first born. Her pink pacifier, a sippy cup, a couple bibs and the pink bear I give her on her first birthday.

"Em, grab a pen and a bit of paper. Start writing a list of things we need to get." I said, watching her get and go into the kitchen.

"What do we need for her?" She asks me.

"Diapers, Huggies wipes, baby oil, diaper bag, crib, changing table and clothes. Footie pajamas - Cats and dogs on them, maybe ducks - shirts, pants, a few dresses, and maybe a skirt or two." Emily said before I had a chance, writing furiously.

"What else?" She said, tapping the pen against her chin.

"Baby gates, playpen, toys, bath toys, shampoo and conditioner, baby bath towels, another sippy cup, bowls, bottles, toddler food, more bibs, and nut free snacks. she has a nut allergy" I said

We both heard babbling,and walked over to Tia, she looked at me opening and closing her fists. I pick her up and hold her against my chest, gently rocking her side to side.

"Shh shh it's okay baby girl. I got you. I have someone I want you to meet. Would you like to meet her?" I cooed. She nodded.

"Tia this is your aunt Emily." I said turning her towards Emily.

"Hi Em." Tia said to her smiling a toothy grin.

"Hi sweetie." She said, while gently stroking Tia cheek.

Tia looked around seeing the pack as they all walked into living room.

"Down." She said. I put her down and she crawled over to Leah. She climbed up beside her on the couch and sat on her lap. She looked up surprised. She looked over at me, silently asking what to do. I just smiled and nodded at her.

"Um...hi?" She asked.

"What's you name?" Tia asked looking up and smiling at her.

"Leah." She said smiling back down at her.

"Hi LeLe You pwetty." She said to her. I sat down on one of the couches, and I saw Tia getting off Leah's lap.

She crawled over to Paul who was sitting another couch. She grabbed his leg and hoisted herself up and crawled on his lap. I watched Paul look down at her and his eyes lit up the way I knew mine did when I first met Emily.

"Hi, who you?" I heard Tia say.

"I'm Paul, but because you're special you can call me Pauly and you're Tia." He said. By the look on his face he knew he had just imprinted on Tia, who got off his lap and she crawled to the other side of the couch to Jacob.

"Hi Tia. I'm Jacob."

"Hi Jakey."

"Can you guys watch her? Paul, I need talk to you outside. Now." I said.

Paul followed me outside.

"Please tell me you didn't Paul." I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"You know yourself, I can't help it Sam she's like a baby sister to me." He said.

"I know. Hurt her and I will hurt you." I said as I clapped my hand on his shoulder

He nodded knowing I would regardless of the fact we were practically brothers, then we walked inside.

I heard giggling from the living room. I walked back into the living room, Quil was tickling Tia and playing with her. I could see her eyes starting to get heavy before she laid down on the couch and started to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N R&amp;R Thank u to my beta Crackers414


End file.
